


family

by TARDISqueenofbutts



Category: Marvel
Genre: tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISqueenofbutts/pseuds/TARDISqueenofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what family is supposed to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	family

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was the word Family

“Clinton.”

No. No no no nonononono. He was being quiet. He was even in his room. There wasn’t anything he could have done wrong so why??

It had taken him too long to reply, and a hand tangled itself into his short hair, pulling him back. “When I ask for you, you answer.” Clint could smell the alcohol on his father’s breath and his heart started racing.

He tried to block out the pain, but this time was worse. He could feel his eye swelling already and he really hoped his nose wasn’t broken.

Clint didn’t bother crying out for help. Not anymore. Barney and his mother took enough of this as it was. He didn’t need to drag them into or make them feel bad for not coming to his rescue. He learned a long time ago no one was coming to save him. Not now. Not ever.

He couldn’t help thinking, his lip splitting and pouring blood in his mouth, “this isn’t what family is supposed to be.”


End file.
